THE KOREAN DUDES STRIKE BACK!!!!SHADE IS GONNA PAY
by The Korean Dudes
Summary: Insane stuff from the Korean Dudes, famous from the Shade Wolf fics. Ideas needed, send 'em in, or we will punish you...


Ramna: Konichiwa! We are the Korean Dudes, famous from the Shade 'n' Fade fics! We are finally free from their tyranny and now  
me and Riko-  
  
Riko: Hey!  
  
Ramna: We can kick some ass! Lets go!  
  
Riko: Oh yeah! We come in peace, and we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shade and his girlfriend!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: I have been brainwashed! Mwahahaha! I love men!  
  
Yugi: We must tear apart his value system!  
  
Tea: What value system?  
  
Bakura: Right! We have to give him a value system, THEN tear it apart!  
  
(they have Yami in a chair with a bright light in his eyes)  
  
Yugi: The government system functions perfectly in every way!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Tea: The human gene pool is full of useful things, so we are the ultimate beings  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Bakura: The human body is not for eating!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (sobs) You're right...  
  
(time passes, and Yami is still in the chair)  
  
Yugi: The government system is horrible!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Tea: The human gene pool is weak and full of deformities, making us the weakest race of all!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Bakura: The human body is mostly not for eating!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (sobs) It's all true...  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
Yami: I'm going outside to commit suicide, and none of you had better stop me!  
  
(Yami runs outside. The rest stand there, doing nothing)  
  
Bakura: (coughs)  
  
(Yami runs back in)  
  
Yami: You're right Bakura, it wasn't my fault at all!  
  
Tea: That was fun!  
  
Yugi: Ever heard my fathers last words?  
  
Yami: Uh huh. He said "Careful son, it think it's loaded.'  
  
Tea: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Bakura: I love the cock. Especially Shades. He loves my cock two. Jess has a cock.  
  
Yami: I despise you, heart man! (attacks a guy in a valentine suit)  
  
(Seto walks in)  
  
Seto: What is for lunch?  
  
(everyone stares)  
  
Seto: Lunch?  
  
(everyone stares)  
  
Seto: Lunchie-munchies, mmm?  
  
Yugi: Go away Seto. No one likes you.  
  
Riko: I do.  
  
Yami: He's a witch!  
  
(they all attack Riko)  
  
Riko: So it's treachery, eh Ranma? Well eat this! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!  
  
(an army of demons appear)  
  
Demons: SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!!!  
  
Riko: (points at Ramna) Get him.  
  
Ramna: Eep. (runs away, with the army of demons after him)  
  
Yami: Please fondle my buttocks.  
  
Bakura: Certinly! (starts fondling Yamis buttocks)  
  
Yugi: (starts smoking) The first rule of duel club is that you must not talk about fight club. The second rule of duel club is  
that you must not talk about duel club. And thirdly, if this is your first night at duel club, you must duel.  
  
Riko: An unauthorised parody of fight club! Finish her!  
  
Yugi: Him.  
  
Riko: Oh, sorry. FINISH HIM!!! (a fat runs up and bonks Yugi on the head with a squished cat)  
  
(Ramna is making out with Yami)  
  
Ramna: I am not!  
  
Riko: Suck my balls!  
  
Yami: Ok!!!  
  
Ramna: You love the cock.  
  
Yugi: (looks at Tea) I want to rip off your clothes with my bare teeth, then rub oil on you, lick your clit then take a firm  
hold of your sweet, tender breasts, kiss them then make out with you, then you can give me a blow job and Snowball me and I'll  
then give you an Angel Kiss, then we can make sweet love as I lick melted chocolate off your bare, naked body.  
  
Ramna: Aw, young love.  
  
Riko: You masturbater.  
  
Ramna: I have a girlfriend.  
  
Yugi: Yami! Since Riko came, you are no longer the girliest guy here.  
  
Yami: (in a very girly voice) Well, we'll just see about that.  
  
Riko: Bastard. You shall die.  
  
Ramna: Keep it up, beatnik, I'll feed you to the dog!  
  
Riko: Who, Shade?  
  
(everyone cracks up laughing)  
  
Ramna: No, Tea  
  
(everyone cracks up laughing)  
  
Yugi: There's three things that annoy me. One- Crazy kids. Two- Crazy authors. And Three- Birds.  
  
Yami: Ah.  
  
Yugi: The first two I avoid. The last I eat. I'm a cat. Meow.  
  
Tea: I want to do that thing that Yugi said.  
  
Yami: With me?  
  
Tea: No, with Mokuba! C'mon! (she and Mokuba do all that stuff Yugi said)  
  
Riko: THATS RIGHT! You didn't see that coming, huh? MOKUBA AND TEA, the newest couple on the block.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riko: Read and review! Or else.  
  
Ramna: Or else he'll cum on your bedroom door.  
  
Riko: ^_^ Uh huh! Send in insane ideas! If we like, we'll put it in! 


End file.
